Flames
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: Rogue is in love with an alter ego


Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men stuff. These characters are not mine.

Warning: This is an unusual pairing and I really just wanted to try it out. Let me know what you think.

Flames

I wonder why I can't feel the pain that lingers over her stunning frame. I should have drained her powers by now. She should have been covered with black veins, weak with the loss of powers I was supposed to cause her. But she's too strong for me. With every brush of fingertips, every kiss she's trailing down my throat I can only feel her power flooding through my veins. Her power is overwhelming, and it doesn't help that she's slowly ravaging my body with flames of passion that only burn within me.

"Jean… Phoenix…"

Gasping her name does nothing to the red haired figure that is now pushing me against a wall. My breath is knocked from my body yet again as it slams against the steel walls of the danger room. She ignores the wince of pain that flashes across my face at the impact and continues to kiss me senseless.

I've lost control of my body now, or at least I think I have. Whether I mean to or not, I'm running my fingers through her flaming locks. My lips are burning but I can't pry them away from hers. Reminding me of her incredible strength, she holds my wrists above my head with one of her hands. Her other hand roams my naked body. Our clothes had burnt off long ago when this madness began. Her tongue unleashes a scorching inferno into my mouth and I'm thinking for sure that this has to be the end of me.

But she wants more, and she always gets what she wants.

Releasing my mouth, her tongue traces a small line down my neck, stopping occasionally for a well placed bite. She's like a vampire, the way she's sucking on my pulse, yet she drinks emotions, not blood. It's like my pain is her pleasure, but I can't feel the pain, only the passion and power that floods my body at our constant contact. Maybe I've absorbed too much of her, or maybe I'm just really turned on by the face of death. Either way, I'm starting to forget who she is, who she was. Instead, all I can think of is that the fervor has taken control of me now. All I know for sure is… I want more.

She lets go of my hands and immediately I grasp her head and crush her lips against my own. I need her flames to cover me again. I need to feel more of the desire she has for me. I need to feel the blistering heat that takes control of her. I've longed for this kind of contact for so long, I am out of control. I'm running my hands over her shoulders, down her arms, across her stomach. Moans escape her lips and I greedily drink them. I'm being touched in ways I thought could never happen and I'm doing the same to her.

She's slowing down, but I can't allow that. I use her own powers against her now, forcing her to continue, using her body the way she had been using mine only a few moments ago. Disconnecting our mouths, we shudder and gasp and moan and scream all at the same time. Chills fight the flames and our bodies are returning to normal, our eyes loosing the hazy glow that had covered them.

"Marie…"

Then I see it. Jean is back and probably has no clue what just happened. Black veins begin popping up where I skin touches so I shove her away from me. She lands sprawled out on the floor, clutching her head.

"Marie…?" Her eyes widen at the sight of our naked bodies, at the scorch marks on the walls and the scratch marks on our skin and I can feel myself blush violently as her eyes roam my body. "What just happened? Was it… _Phoenix?_" She sneers at the name and I can't help but feel the overwhelming abhorrence she feels for her alter ego. Sweat is still dripping down her body, and I know she didn't have to ask what happened. This isn't the first time we've wound up like this.

I'm still breathing heavily; still full of the want for more, of the urges to pick Jean up and feel us connecting on levels higher than the highest love. But I can't have anymore. Not now, not that Jean is back and my lover is back in the realms of Jean's mind.

Without saying anything, I walk out of the danger room, leaving Jean to sit in her anger. I can't help my feelings for an alter ego. Love is love, touch is beautiful, and Phoenix is the only one who has ever shown me what passion truly is. She has unleashed the flames of love in my heart and I can only believe that Jean is the alter ego. I can only hope that my heart isn't in love with the greatest mutant in all time.

I can only walk into the flames and let them consume me.


End file.
